


Black Scout |Superboy| |Titans One-Shot|

by xNightsilverx



Series: Batfam/Titans/Young Justice One-Shots [4]
Category: Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Titans (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: AU, Batbrothers (DCU) Bonding, Conner Kent is Superboy, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd Bromance, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson and Jason Todd are Siblings, Dr Eve was Good, Everyone Needs A Hug, Heroes, Innocent Superboy, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is Robin, Krypton, Near Death Experience, Project Cadmus, Protective Dick Grayson, Superboy Saves the Day, Superboy is a Child who needs to be protected, Superboy needs a hug, Superboy saves Jason, clone, dick grayson is good brother, post season 2 episode 5, titans au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 02:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21029120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNightsilverx/pseuds/xNightsilverx
Summary: Conner. Superboy. A bomb. Birds. And a cursed tower.Not the Blue Scout. The Black one.______________AU to post Titans 2x05 starring Superboy saving Jason and some Batbros fluff afterwards.





	Black Scout |Superboy| |Titans One-Shot|

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, now enjoy. It took me 17 pages in my notebook. Rip my wrist. Leave a snitch.
> 
> And it's, like, so bad.

Conner... Superboy - in the future.

One bomb.

Two birds.

And one cursed tower.

How did he even get into this mess?!

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||~**

* * *

Not knowing where you're from is a bug problem. Not knowing **who **is an even bigger one. Both at the same time? It's a disaster, heavy on the 'dis'.

There was a gasp, an erratic, hectic breath and suddenly the world wasn't all black, or even green. But it was still dark. There was a lamp, hanging by only one side, cut currents letting out sparks. Some pipes were in the room too, a lot of them leading to...

... what was **that**,exactly?  
He came from it, of that he was sure. It looked like a tube and there still was a lot of green stuff - a fluid - spilled on the floor. Stamping carefully so he wouldn't touch it, he slipped through the door. There were guards running, shooting something at him, something that was supposed to hurt him but instead just bounced off his bare skin, tickling. He looked for an exit, knocking some bolder security members unconscious. His ears suddenly picked up a noise. One he didn't really know but it was kind of familiar. Then... well, you already know what happened then.

Krypto.

Running out and away.

Hiding from **them**. He was sure **they **had something to keep him down.

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||**~

* * *

It was late night or early morning, he wasn't sure. He was laying in this all muddy alley, under some old newspapers that were used as a some kind of makeshift blanket. Krypto was soundly asleep next to him, sharing body heat. The boy's eyes were still sleepy and ajar, yet he could see a slim and tall silhouette standing a few meters before him. She, it was definitely a she, crunched slowly and at the same pace hold out her hand as if to help him up.

"Come. My name is Eve and we don't have much time."

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||~**

* * *

It was risky, helping him break out of CADMUS. They surely would... dispose of her. But it didn't matter, if kept in their custody, he could become a tool, killing machine, hell, they even wanted him to be a new **Superman**, for Pete's sake. She did not want them to get rid of the Boy Scout.

And there comes the human side of her, the one that is disgruntled about turning this... boy into a mindless machine. Didn't matter if he was a clone. Damned Luthor and his debatable morals. He wants good for Earth, he does, but he's acting like a real villain sometimes.

Now she looked at the boy, who was looking at her too, with curiousness and wariness in his bright blue eyes. With disheveled black hair and no shirt. He really could have replaced the Big Blue. She had to keep him safe. Him, and that dog. She'd heard it could **fly**. Flying dog, huh?

The visit to Lionel would have to wait. There was bit time for it now. There... there was a place. She'd eavesdropped two of her colleagues talking about some capes in San Francisco. Maybe they would... keep him safe. Yeah. But she had to earn Super**boy**'s trust first.

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||**~

* * *

"Why would I go with you? You as well might turn me in." He said it with confusion and wavering to his voice. He got up from the ground, declining her help. He might be a few months old and only a few **hours **out of the pod. He might still be inexperienced, but what he knows is enough for him to not want to go back **there**.

She looked sad.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"I don't remember anything, lady. So if you could just go and better not tell your bosses about ever seeing me, that'd be better for the both of us" he growled.

"Listen, I **helped **you. It was **me **who let you out."

"...Why?"

"I have my reasons. Right now, we need to get to to San Francisco. **They **won't get to you there."

He looked hesitant, reluctant even. Nonetheless, there was something in the woman's Hazel eyes. She wasn't lying. She honestly wanted to help him.  
Hee reasons were still unknown to him but he felt he could... somewhat trust her. He glanced down at Krypto fawning at his feet. He'd found his new companion strongly attached and he didn't mind. It was better than being all alone.

"Okay" he said after a minute of silence. He balled his fists by his sides with nervousness. Yet, when he spoke, there was surety in his voice.

"We'll go with you..." a small smile developed on her face. Krypto barked with approval, clearly content his friend was making some **new **friends. Because he smelled that that lady wanted no harm. His nose never lies.

"So..." he threw some 'sheets' father away "what **is **San Francisco?"

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||**~

* * *

Dr Eve's car was a black Audi 80 with blacked out windows. She told him it was for safety measure. Something about fave recognition. And considering her being a highly ranked doctor in a secret facility of an even more secret agency, it wasn't really all that suspicious. They were driving form, what he found out, Metropolis and somewhere halfway to San Francisco they stopped for a break. And he needed something to put on, so when dr Eve went to get some, from the car he spotted the one he liked and went out to get it. Eve might buy him another one but from what he knew, people usually have more than just one.

With Krypto, he had behind bushes and waited until no one looked to grab it from the rack. Running for his life, he got behind a building and quickly dressed. The white dog seemed to be approving of his choice because he was barking happily and wagging his tail back and forth. The boy did a quick once-over and his sight stopped at the big, red 's'-shaped insignia. Black and red fitted him, he noticed.

And no, he wasn't... stealing the shirt. He had every intention on paying for it. The thing is that he didn't have any money at the moment. And he needed something to wear.

When he was passing through the street back to the car, he saw people scrutinizing him, eyeing, especially the females.  
Well, Krypto really was a beautiful and majestic dog, and girls like cute animals.

* * *

**~||CURRAN the breakline||**~

* * *

Dr Eve stopped for a moment seeing his new t-shirt and grinned but he didn't understand why. She threw another one, all black, at him.

"It fits you-" she said pointing at the one he'd been already wearing and stopping mid-sentence. "You don't have a name." Even stated bluntly.

"Do I need one?" he was kind of stunned. From her reaction he read he shouldn't be.

"Everyone needs one, Super**boy**."

* * *

**~||Walters the breakline||**~

* * *

Dr Eve said **they **could find her faster than him, so it was safe call to split up. And she had a meeting with someone important for both of them, he believed her on that.

They parted a few blocks before the Tower. Because that's what the people there called it. **The **Tower.

Passing by, he saw a mural. There were young people wearing weird costumes.  
Two mainly red, red and yellow, red and blue, red and green, red and white, blue and white.  
But **red**.  
**So much **of it. Too much.  
Especially the bug 'LOST' written on the top, making him feel unsettled, remembrancing blood. Has someone... died? He did not understand art but could read.

'Titans', said the bottom caption. We're those the people who would help him... adjust? But... could they even, if they were lost themselves?

* * *

**~||Conner the breakline||**~

* * *

He pulled a hood more over his head, covering his head. The hoodie Eve gave him earlier letting him blend with the shadows on the street.  
Then he heard it. He was just at the Tower and suddenly there was this heart-breaking scream, piercing the air.

He couldn't just stand there. There was this shriek, an explosion had preceeded it. He heard everything. Every single thread, every metal part, snap. Just like that. And then there was someone **falling**.  
And someone else was yelling. And, oh God, that scream. It was too much. Too much for him. He couldn't... couldn't just let him fall. Something was telling him it wasn't right. Probably his conscience. He didn't think about it, didn't dwell.

Time slowed down. Shards of broken glass shined and simmered in the lights of San Francisco's street lamps and neons. A dark shape followed by yellow fabric was only just visible on the night sky. He didn't know what to do. He hadn't gotten a hold on his powers yet and Krypto yapping wasn't helping one bit. So he **didn't **think and jumped into action. Literally. Only an enhanced human being could jump like that. He felt the wind in his hair and it was truly giving him a buzz, but his focus returned to the boy - it was clearly a boy - and somehow he'd managed to catch him. Superboy - Eve called him that and it was better than nothing - landed on the floor of the room the unlucky being had fallen from. Mid-air, he noticed a man with his hand stretched out towards the street and a painful expression on his face.

Was it him that let out this cry? Has the youngling slipped from the grip?

There was also a woman, in the back of the room, with sorrowful look. Out of nowhere, time sped up again and the costumed - was he a hero? He's heard of heroes - fell from his arms, to this moment carrying him bridal style. The irony.

_Thud._

"Jason!" Superboy couldn't ignore the emotions, the **grief**.

The one, supposedly called Jason, stood up with an effort - only then had Superboy noticed all the **blood**, dirt and tarnished suit. Man, what **had happened **to this guy? - and called out with a trembling voice. He sure must have been **terrified**.

"Dick!"

The older man, upon hearing his name - if it **was **his name. If so, it was truly unfortunate - turned around in a flash, with glassed over eyes going wide and what happened next was so fast that even **he **had some trouble keeping up. One second, Dick was kneeling by the window, nearly falling through, and the next he was hugging the life out of Jason. The latter was clutching the front of the gray shirt so hard his knuckles turned white.

"I'm, so, so, so, so, so **sorry**! I won't go after him again without backup. Ill listen to you. I'll try harder, train more-"

"Don't. Just don't" he heard 'Dick' whispering to 'Jason's' disheveled, by the blowing air, hair.

Then came the weird noises with vibes of relief he remembered were sobs and all out of sudden he felt like he was interrupting something very personal. Yet, before he could back down, the woman from before, that now he saw had weirdly **red** hair, spoke.

"Dick..." her voice was soft "look. He's the one he saved Jason."

Dick - really what has this guy done to get that name - didn't look like he wanted to let go of his little brother - at least it seemed like they were brothers, looking alike and stuff - anytime soon.  
However, he scrutinized him and gave the brightest smile.

"Who are you? How did you...?"

Superboy pulled back his hood and returned a smile, although a lot smaller.

"I-I... that's what I'm trying to figure out. I've heard you could help me. And I think I can help **you**, somehow."

"We sure will try our best, for what you just did. And you're right," he looked down at the boy "we could use your help..."

He saw **the look **he was giving him, earlier, on Eve's face.

"...Superboy." Dick twitched and looked quite shocked, as did the little, bloodied guy.

"Oh, and there's my flying dog with heat vision waiting downstairs. It's not a problem, right?"

It was going to be quite a ride. That it was.


End file.
